


Wink

by Mrs_lopez



Category: ambrollins - Fandom, profesional wrestling entertainment, wrold wrestling entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demons, Dirty Talk, Huge Breasts, Jail, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, bad daddy, mutiple orgasms, seth has huge breasts, warewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_lopez/pseuds/Mrs_lopez
Summary: "Am gonna make you scream my name..am gonna make you have the best orgasm of your entire life"





	

_The prologue_

"I need you so much baby.i feel so lonely and cold at nights.i miss you being on my side"

Seth say really seductive looking at his lover eyes through the glass that is separating them both giving a really inoccent look to him making dean bite his bottom lip and groan grabbing the phone thight.

"no worries.we have the best son of a bitch of a bitch in planet earth.am getting out of here and then am gonna fuck you making you moan my name and beg for more"

seth now bited his bottom lip but stomped his foot.

"why you tease me like this,you know that after this am going straight to our bedroom and am jerking off imaging is you the one who's touching me"

dean was about to say something when

"times up"

Seth rolled his eyes

"bye love"

"bye princess"

they give each other a smile before some cops came and took dean but before he disappeared dean winked at Seth making him blush putting the phone down and exhale.

"hello sexy"

seth stood up grabbing his bag and give a disgusting look at the cop infront of him.

"hi.sick hoe"

seth say and walk pass by him leaving the cop thinking about him in all the dirty ways possible.

••••••

"Roman"!

aj yelled getting out of the bathroom with a towel on his head and around his waist.

"yes baby"?

roman ask from the bed where his lay down just a blanket covering him halfway down.

"where's m'y face' cream?! I have a-"

he was cut off by the door bell Aj rolled his eyes and went out of his and Roman room and opening the door seeing brow eyes making his mood change and giving him a smile.

they hug and Seth raise an brow at him.

"now you answered the door half naked"

"and yo'u go' out public' showing off those legs' "

seth smile and nodded getting in

"we'll come in then' "

seth sat down on the sofa and put his bag next to him.

"I came to see roman.i need him to get my man out of that shit hole like now"

seth say crossing he's legs and arms looking at Aj who put his hands up in defense.

"I got ya' alright'. Be back"

aj say going back to the bedroom.


End file.
